


Shock to the System

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, M/M, Mirror Universe, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Jim Kirk, if a device can be used for fun, it's a toy, never mind the fact it was created as a torture device...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock to the System

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-bingo prompt: 17 - electricity

"It is not a toy, Captain," Spock said, focusing on the PADD he was studying.

Not one to let his Vulcan officer get away with his supposed indifference, Kirk fiddled with the sphere he had on the desk in front of him. Looking across at Spock, he grinned. "It's a toy if we use it for fun, Spock."

"We have ship's business to take care of, Imperial orders to consider as well."

"All work and no fun, makes Spock a dull boy," Kirk taunted, leaning across the desk to run a finger up Spock's neck, Spock's hand intercepting his as Kirk's fingers brushed against Spock's beard.

"Captain, I suggest," Spock began.

"Mr. Spock, I suggest we have a break!" Kirk exclaimed, congratulating himself on the twitch that earned him. Grinning even wider, he stepped around the desk, snatching up the sphere. "Don't tell me," he continued as he sat down on the edge of the desk, a leg on either side of Spock's thighs, "that you aren't tempted to take this thing, and use it on me."

"Captain, while it wouldn't cause you damage in the long run, I fail to see why would want me to run a device over your skin that would elicit an electrical current."

"Because it'll feel good, turn me on," Kirk said, licking his lips.

"There are times where I wonder if anything exists that does not, as you put it, 'turn you on'." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let you know when I find it," Jim said with a grin, taking the PADD from Spock's hands and as there was little resistance, Jim knew he'd won, and he didn't even try to hide the smirk that grew on his face.

"Will you allow me to return to ship's business if I indulge you in this?" Spock asked evenly.

A jolt of pleasure rushed through Kirk's body. "Eventually," he agreed with a wink.

Spock did the thing with his eyebrow that told Kirk he was rolling his eyes without visibly doing so.

Kirk leaned back on the desk, hands on the surface behind him. "Well, the sooner you get on with it, Mr. Spock, the sooner you'll be back with those boring reports." He watched as Spock took the sphere and turned it over in his hands before typing in data on the small screen on it.

"Strip off your clothes, Captain," Spock said evenly, not looking up from his task.

Kirk opened his mouth to answer with some witty repartee, but it died on his tongue as Spock looked up at him, and the look of lust and promise in those dark eyes made him lose any other thought than to comply. It rattled the part of him that was captain, but it made the rest of him sing with expectation.

Quickly stripping off his clothes, Jim took up his seat on the desk again. He didn't miss the way that Spock's eyes roamed over his body and he may possibly have arched a little more from the attention.

"Lie down," Spock ordered and finally stood up himself.

When Kirk did as he was told he could hardly lie still, almost shaking, knowing what would happen next, but not knowing how high the setting was on the device. Would it tingle? Would it knock him out? He wouldn't put it past his mean first officer to make a statement by knocking him unconscious and leaving him on the desk while finishing his own paperwork.

Spock placed the device on Kirk's chest and he had a moment to notice that the sphere now had a flatness on one side that allowed it to balance on his body, then he nearly arched off the table. There was only one burst of electricity but it was high enough to make him twitch for several seconds afterwards.

Kirk was about to taunt Spock again, wanting him to do it again, when Spock moved the device, tapped something on it and small coils grew out of it, wire-like. Two flicked up his body to lie across his nipples and the ends wrapping around his upper arms. Two slipped down between his legs, brushing against his balls and the ends hooking around the back of his thighs.

"It is a device meant for torture," Spock told him, in his most annoying professor voice. "However, with the current set as low as this..." he brushed his fingers over the surface of the sphere.

Kirk might have screamed, he couldn't say for sure. The current that ran up over his chest, across his nipples was pleasurable, bordering on pain. His nipples hardened instantly and he didn't miss how Spock was looking at them either.

However, the coils that ran down over his abdomen, made him want to spread his legs obscenely, if only to get away from the pain in his balls. His cock on the other hand, enjoyed it, because it felt as if it was about to explode, laying flat against his abdomen, leaking pre-come onto his skin, twitching with each pulse of electricity.

The tips of the coils between his legs slid against the soft skin behind his balls and the next pulse made Kirk arch off the desk and slamming his ass back down a moment later, almost crying with frustration. It felt fucking amazing, but it wasn't enough.

"Patience, Captain," Spock told him, brushing over the sphere again and another series of electrical currents were distributed though Kirk's skin. "You requested this and we will not stop until I deem you sufficiently fatigued to allow me to finish my paperwork."

Kirk barred his teeth at him and couldn't help but fell gleeful. "Give it your best shot, Mr. Spock," he taunted him.

Spock didn't answer at first, but simply tapped the device again and the coils that were nestled against Jim's perineum extended to curl at his asshole. "As you wish, Captain," he replied.

Kirk's eyes slid shut and he readied himself for Spock's ingenuity. If all went well, he was sure he could taunt the Vulcan enough to make him finish it all off later by fucking him over the desk.

The End


End file.
